Flint Striking Steel
by Amelle Kyre
Summary: It was too much to ask of him, to hold himself back at that point. Because he wants her, he wants the feel of her lips once more, to taste her skin and feel the strength of her body against his own. He is selfish because he wants more, and he feels guilty because he is taking pleasure, that while she is giving it willingly, she isn't giving it in exchange for her own. For SunRise19
1. The Morning Of

This is for the wonderful SunRise19,

I'm sorry it took so long, and yes this is just the first chapter there is indeed more coming.

* * *

 _Breath in_... _Breath out... Breath in... Breath out..._

This has been her mantra for the better part of the day, ever since the rest of the ladies around

her arrived to prepare her for this. _Breath in._

She isn't ready, not for this. She takes it all in stride, she will not breakdown, she has forbidden herself such a lowly action. But it has not been an easy task especially when everyone around her seems so cheerful and she cannot bring herself to share her true feelings with them, she has a duty, and complaining or disappreciation, would be equivalent of failing. She has committed herself to this after all and there is no looking back. Still, when she looks at her mother, she cannot imagine that the older woman does not sense that inside her daughter there is a great deal of anger and indignation waiting to crawl out. Yet, her mother looks so happy. _Breath out_. She needs to keep calm she will not burst into tears or start screaming and ripping her clothing apart, running off to ride her dragon to a far away land. Not that she hasn't given it some serious thought. But she is a knight, sworn to do her kings bidding no matter how difficult the task, or of what nature.

 _And so is he._ She has yet to decide whether this a comforting thought.

Is it truly better than a stranger? Yes, she supposes... She knows the old saying that the devil you know is better than the one you don't. It just seems that her mind refuses to find any solace in any part of this, she seems to be becoming bitter already. _Breath in._

"There Jane, oh, you look lovely." The voice is reverent and it takes Jane a moment to realize that someone has spoken to her, and its difficult to figure out who. She looks around, all the ladies dressed in their own finery seem to finally be done with her as they take a step back and seem to admire her, or more likely; their handiwork. She does not recognize everyone's faces and today she simply is not willing to care.

"Jane, would you like to see?" This time it's Pepper that speaks. Her friend picks up one of Jane's shining shields holding it high with both hands. Jane had polished it to a perfect shine and it shows her reflection better than any small hand mirror. Jane takes a look at herself, and feels like she is looking at someone else. She feels alien, and not because of the bit of distortion brought on by the shields slight curvature. But by the elegant knot her hair sits in, the lace that curves up her arms and onto her chest and neck and the pearls that adorn there, the constricting corset around her middle. By the fact that she has not a speck of dirt or grime on the long white dress she is wearing. Most of all by the tears that run silently down her face.

She takes a deep breath, difficult to do in the stifling material. She reaches up to wipe at her face, turning away from rest of the women. She hears murmuring from them hardly takes in what they say about it being normal to be emotional on your wedding day. Her mother puts a hand on her shoulder but does not embrace her. She won't want to crease the delicate material of Jane's dress.

Jane takes another breath making sure the tears have stopped before she turns around letting her mother's hand fall from her shoulder. "Can I have a minute?" She inquires of all the ladies in her room. When a couple seconds pass and no one moves Jane adds, "Alone?" She keeps her voice soft as not sound impatient or unappreciative.

The ladies file out one by one, Pepper throwing her worrying look but Jane reassures her with a nod of her head and she promptly walks out with rest, leaving Jane alone with her mother at the door. "I'll knock for you when its time dear." Her mother cups her cheek and for a moment she feels the urge to burst into tears again, so she nods to her mother as well and after a moment she is alone.

She takes a look around her room, taking in the small details and memories that it houses, the small suit of armor that no longer fits her, her prized shields and weapons, a beloved tapestry of Dragon, the welcoming books that liter her small desk, and her bed. She sits on it, its small meant for one person, she won't be sleeping on it today or seemingly ever again. Another piece of her independence that is lost to her. Tonight she will be in a new home, one that will be shared. She has seen it from the outside, but she refused to go inside before, something that seems absurd to her now that she will have no choice. She still cannot fathom tending to a home or no longer having her own bedroom.

She leans back laying on her back not caring about wrinkling her dress. Thinking about when she first moved into her tower room. She was ten. First time away from her mother and father and newly appointed knight's apprentice. She would never admit it to anyone. but she had been almost more scared than excited. With her room so far and away, the darkness just outside her door, and the thought of no one near by were enough for her to ask of Dragon that he stay a top the tower and keep her company. He did a few nights, just for her, but she could tell that he missed his cave. Having been a great friend to her for staying and with their friendship so new, Jane began to feel guilty for being selfish and insisted that she would be perfectly alright if he went back up to his cave. While the first night was certainly frightening, she soon found that if anything came for her she would be able to defend herself. She could grab her dragon sword and fight for herself, as she would in the future for others, as she would in the future for her king and country.

She had grown to to love it so, and filled it with memento's of her ambitions and her duties. Reveled, in the promises it brought her of knighthood and independence. Only now it was being taken away from her for good.

She stares at the ceiling taking in all the details of it, half wondering if she should take any of it with her. For just as she had refused to go into that new house she had refused to perturb this place, _her_ place. It made her feel like everything was normal no matter what was happening outside. Only now that luxury was gone, the day was here staring her in the face and wrapped around her in the guise of lace.

She doesn't move, absently memorizing the ceiling, until the inevitable knock at her door comes. She takes on more breath and forces herself to get up and out, without glancing back.

* * *

Yep, so let me know what you guys think! Reviews make for faster updates!


	2. A Welcome Distraction

_For the lovely Tessa_

* * *

Once outside her door, the ladies walk with her to where the carriage is waiting. Jane isn't very fond of carriages but no one besides her seemed to find the idea of riding a horse or Dragon to her wedding appealing. The other ladies, including Pepper, help Jane with her overtly large dress, they grab the back and hems to keep it from getting dirty as she makes her way to ground floor and outside to the open door of the carriage that waits to swallow her into a new life. Smithy is there and he smiles at Jane.

"You look lovely." He tells her, Jane gives him a small tight-lipped smile, its about as cheerful as she thinks she can handle today.

She grabs his hand preparing to step inside when she hears Dragon his wings flapping he shouts her name as he lands in the courtyard. "Jane, Jane! Is that you? I thought I had missed you!" He crawls over and then seems taken aback, clearly noticing the way she has been done up for the big day, then bursts into absolute uproarious laughter. He laughs so hard he spins over onto his back nearly knocking over a precious statue of a past king. "What are you wearing? That is the most ridiculous short-life outfit I have ever seen!" He shouts in absolute delight and then he bursts into even more uncontrollable laughter.

Her mother looks highly affronted, like _she_ could charcoal Dragon herself. The other ladies simply look curious and a little appalled. Except for the one that did her hair, she has a wide smirk on her face and suddenly Jane is sure that she was yanking on her hair on purpose. "Dragon..." Jane tries to calm him down, a smile tugging at her mouth despite everything. She loves her reptile more than ever in this moment knowing that he can make her smile at a moment like this. She tries to walk over to him and nearly falls over, she had forgotten that all the woman behind her had a hold of the ridiculous dress.

"Oh short-lives, so strange." Dragon manages through heavy breathing, but hes calming down and turns back over on all fours nearing Jane. Her mother is suddenly in front of her and steps in between, keeping Dragon at bay.

"Dragon," Her mother says in a curt voice. "I know you care very much for Jane, so I can assume you wouldn't want to ruin this special day for her by dirtying her dress." Jane snorts before she can stop herself, luckily for her Dragon did so at the very same time, the flames from his nostrils narrowly avoiding the same statute he almost knocked over a few moments before. Well if her mother had reservations about allowing the "dirty" dragon in front of her near her immaculately dressed daughter, that certainly didn't help.

"Why would Jane care if she was a bit dirty? She already looks ridiculous, I think a bit of soot might be an improvement. Jane?" He suddenly turns his attention away from Adeline to address her directly. "Don't you agree with me? You are not really going to go in there looking more ridiculous than Gunther are you?"

The last question catches her of guard, and her heart almost skips a beat. "What?" How could he know what Gunther looks like today. "Have you seen Gunther this morning?"

"Yes," Dragon answers her gleefully side stepping her mother, who blanches slightly, to bring his head slightly closer. "That is why I was looking for you. Gunther said I could wait for you at the big Church, but that is where everyone else is waiting for you and I wanted to be the first to tell you about my present for you!" His smile is genuine and Jane is touched, that he would think to get her something, not that she can imagine what it might be.

"Oh Dragon, you did not have to get me anything."

"Yes I did!" His voice takes on a very as-a-matter-of-fact tone as he speaks. "It is a common thing you know everyone else is giving you a gift, and I, as your very best friend, had to get you the best present of all!" He holds his arms wide looking very pleased with himself. Jane glances around seeing nothing besides her friends, companions and her Mother who looks ready to throw a fit, its very possible that they are already late, the ladies all stand around looking like they are getting tired of holding up her dress, Pepper just looks a bit concerned albeit curious and Smithy leans against the carriage with a smile.

"You, got me... the pleasure of your... company?" Jane asks when she sees nothing around them but the reptile that is delaying the inevitable.

"No! Well, yes I would make a rather good present wouldn't I? In fact why didn't I think of that? There is nothing better than me!" Jane crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, but it isn't without endearment.

"Alright you big frog, spit out, I'm already going to be late as it is." As much as she would appreciate whittling away as many minutes as possible taking to Dragon in this courtyard her mother looks increasingly more livid. Any redder in the face and she might indeed start spewing flames and that is simply not something Jane wishes to deal with upon everything else still this day.

"Well I got you something almost as good as me, lets say the next best thing. Only it was too large to carry around so I had Gunther take it to your house this morning." His smile is very wide and Jane can only imagine what it might be. A live sized statue of Dragon for her new garden? "I know you won't get it until you go this evening but since I'm telling you now and its already at your house, I'm technically giving it to you first."

Jane reaches out her hand and pats his snout, "Alright, thank you very much for giving me my present first." She doesn't bother to tell him that her mother had already given her something that morning.

"Well of course, Jane it is my duty as your best friend after all."

"Alright, alright." Jane's mother cuts into the conversation ushering Jane quickly back towards the carriage. "Thank you very much Dragon, but Jane really should be on her way now." Jane bids fair well to her friend and with Smithy's help quickly gets into the carriage and is on her way to her undesired destination.

* * *

Hello, lovely people. I hope you are doing well!

I just wanted to say thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying this story because I am enjoying writing it!

I wanted to say also Thank you for the favorites and follows it is incredibly heart warming to know that you are keeping tabs on my story and that you like it enough to add it to your favorites list.

I wanted most of all to say thank you to my reviewers! It means the world to me that you took sometime to write your thoughts and share them with me.

SunRise19 you get a special shout out because this story wouldn't exist without you (and i totally put SunRise19 without capitalizing the R and you should have totally scolded me for it! but I'm fixing that now.). I'm glad that you are enjoying it! and don't worry The next Chapter is all Gunther!

Two my two wonderful guest reviewers. I hope you see this, because here is some more as requested. And as I said above the Gunther parts are surely coming!

So, it would be wonderful to hear your thoughts on this chapter, or any questions ideas or ! Please Review!


	3. At the Altar

_This story is for the wonderful writer **SunRise19**. _

_Go check out her work she is fabulous. In fact she has written a story for me, (cause she is a sweetheart and an awesome friend), called **Four Words**. All Other stuff is also great._

 _I did want to note that I do know that there anachronisms in this story, and that I like to consider my JatD fanfics as High Fantasy instead of Historical Fiction. I do know that the show also gets things out of time period and I choose not to give it to much importance. So these stories are simply as I imagine them and not as they would have actually occurred in Jane's time. If you would like to also read a story that is more historically accurate I would suggest **Knight's Honor** by **KnifeInTheCrayoBox** she does a lot of research and it is excellent._

 _So here we go, the big moment is upon us and I am finally delivering on the Gunther POV._

* * *

Gunther walks back and forth, not able to stay still, his feet simply move and he guides them accordingly. A new itch seems to develop every other minute and he is very grateful that Dragon showed up early with his 'gift' and prevented Gunther from eating anything that morning. He doubts he would have been able to keep it down and that certainly would have made this worse than already is.

Jane is late. And that makes him, if possible, even more nervous. He walks over the small desk that sits near the door in the hallway and takes some water that was left there as if someone knew he'd need it. He tilts back his head and takes it all in one drink. He wishes someone had also had the forethought to fill it with something a little stronger.

Finally his father calls him and he walks out to take his place in front of the priest. He is having trouble breathing at this point but he smooths his face into something unreadable. As he looks around at all the people, like him, waiting for the bride to arrive. He doesn't know most of the people, some look familiar as he has seen them around town. Some are surely business men whom his father hopes to get on their good graces by inviting them to his son's wedding. The king and his family are there as well, as are the rest of the staff, sans Jane's mother, the cook, and Smithy who should all be on their way with her now. He can make out her father by the red of his hair, as he waits for her at the door. Rake and Jester sit together looking uncomfortable in the second row, Rake offers him a tentative smile, the Jester hasn't looked once his way.

Gunther takes the most inconsequential deep breath he can manage and tries not to fidget too much. He cannot decide if he is more anxious about Jane showing up or never making it here in the first place, and taking off on her Dragon for a life of her actual choosing, leaving Gunther behind with only Dragon's present as a memento of what would never be.

They called him out, but that just means someone has spotted the carriage, it could certainly arrive devoid of the redhead who was forever driving him mad and was now receiving an invitation to do so permanently. _Definitively, her staying._ He thinks to himself. _I will probably end up truly mad by the end of the week, living under the same roof as her.._ After all if _he_ had a Dragon, he would already be gone by now. A moment later, Adeline and Pepper make their way quickly to their seats. _She's here, a_ nd he is inexplicably relived.

Everything seems to slow down as he stares at the far end of the aisle, he hears familiar movement on his right and does a quick glance out the door on the side where he can see Dragon settling down to watch the proceeding. When he turns back she is already coming up the aisle on her fathers arm. He notices several things at once and feels all displayed on his face. She looks beautiful, but her face is hard her jaw clenched and he can tell instantly that she hates that everyone, like himself, is watching her. She stares past him at fixed place on the wall, he can feel her acute uncomfortableness hit like a wave of heat at being paraded all eyes on her in a dress and her hair done nothing like the person that she is; that was what hit him most of all. This marriage was forced on both he and her, neither had wanted although both had agreed, but for her it was so much more, it was so much worse. They were forcing her to be another person, a pretty girl in a white dress instead of fighter who could care less what she looked like, someone tame and conformative instead of the girl who broke all traditions and limitations on her gender and became a knight. His wife, instead of the girl who wandered freely on the back of a dragon who did her duty at her will and not as an obligation.

She does look beautiful, she always has been, although he would not say it to her face but had admitted to it some time ago in the back of his mind. However, this severe cleanliness and lacy dress is not the girl he's always known. He realizes then how much he prefers her training clothes that fit closely to her body, that fact that she does mind getting dirty when other highborn girls make the most obnoxious fuss over a speck of dirt, that she fights with everything she has and always puts so much of herself in every fight that she wills you unconsciously to the same. He would take that Jane over anyone else. No other girl- no other woman, for she is a woman she's been a woman since before he could be called a man, compares to her that way. And her loyalty is unswavering even asked to this, to put on this dress, to march up to him and sign herself into a knew life. He had thought that they shared the same reluctance, the same confusion and the same, resigned acceptance. Yet this is so much worse for her, and she does it all with her head held high, she does it all because she is a knight, and will do anything in the name of her king. I _f he had a dragon he would certainly have left_ , but Jane would never take that tasteless and traitorous out.

She makes it to end of the aisle to him and suddenly stands right beside him, he is still reeling from his thoughts and all he can see are her eyes, emerald green and the unrestrained sadness beneath a hardy resolve. As the priest talks and he listens and they both face him, and he feels her presence beside him he can just see her out of the corner of his eye. they both kneel and he takes in the words being said out loud but half of him is entirely at her attention. They will be more to each other than ever before, more than comrades. They will be husband and wife, share the same home, the same room, the same bed... She already means more to him than he cares to acknowledge, she is the closest thing he actually has to a friend and she has always been his rival. Where her life is full of others, his has always been readily empty...

Her fathers words come to him suddenly, he spoke with him far before the start of the ceremony on what it meant to married, to have someone be closer to you than anyone else, someone who is a part of you, your other half. Gunther took his words in surprised silence, his own father always saw other people as a means to an end, including his late wife. Including, he knew in his heart, his own son.

They get up, he offers her his hand but she rises on her own. She won't look at him, she hasn't once since she arrived and stares over his shoulder as he repeats the words and they taste cold in his mouth. Even as he slides the ring onto her finger, her eyes remain evasive. Then it is her turn, and he is sure that she will speak those words to the wall instead of him, but as she speaks she shifts her eyes to his as if a center of gravity has fallen over them. There is so much behind them that as if he practically drowning in their green. But the emotion is raw and real as she makes her vows, taking a hold of his hand as she places the ring on his finger, he makes his own in his head.

He wants what her father spoke of, not what Magnus has drilled into his head. But the woman he wants at his side is the one that insults and bests him, that always speaks her mind and smells of earth and smoke. He will never do what the others around him have made her today, be someone she isn't. Not, he smiles as she finishes speaking and she narrows her eyes at him some of the Jane he has always known seeping into her face, that he ever could. He will never attempt it and never expect it from her. "I do." The words come from him easily, with no reluctance and no hesitance.

Perhaps he never imagined her as his wife, but he never imagined his life without her. He is a part of his life like eating and breathing. More so now than ever before.

There is a noticeable pause before she answers. She looks at him, really looks at him, like she can see into his soul; into the very essence of his being. It is a long pause and not just in his imagination the priest seems to fidget and he can feel the rest of the people he had forgotten were there, tight as bow string, everyone wondering if she will answer. He doesn't break his gaze and finally, "I do." The words come from her mouth solidly, even in any reluctance, her voice is strong and somewhat hard.

At the priest's pronouncement he reaches up, its easy, easier than he would think, to take her face with his hands and lean down, M _ake it count_ , he thinks as his lips touch hers and he kisses her. He puts those vows to her now. To be her partner and to care for her, to never expect more from her than she is willing to give. It is over far too soon, as they turn and make their way back outside down the long aisle, he can still taste her, he had always wanted to know what it was like.

* * *

 _Hopefully I can have next chapter ready by next Thursday. If not I will at least update one of my stories._

 _Thank you for reading, following, and favoriteng!_

 _and Two my two lovely Reviewers, my hearts thanks to you **Tessa** and **TheSecondBestBed** (I hope I answered any questions!)_

 _Please Review I would love to know what your thoughts are. Any guesses on Dragon's Present? Any questions? Let me Know!_


	4. Lavander and Smoke

_It's been far to long I know, and I apologize_

 _but sometimes life gets in the way and I'm back on a Thursday and ready for a couple of Thursdays and hopefully even more than that._

 _Discipline, that's what I need discipline. I'm sure that Jane would be able to set me straight._

 _Tessa, for you my friend, sorry for the hiatus I will make it up to you I promise ;)_

* * *

The ride from the church to the main hall of the castle is quiet, immeasurably slow with not a word between them, yet it also felt like it ended in the span seconds. They sat side by side and each stared in the direction of the window on their respective sides. Gunther stole occasional glances but could hardly guess is she did the same. It just seemed far too daunting to break such thick silence that he kept his mouth shut and his eyes mostly averted. Then just as soon as they had settled in for the ride, it seemed that they where already at the castle. He'd never known time to be so malleable and volatile as today.

He waits outside of the carriage for Jane with his hands clasped behind his back. He has no tangible memory of actually getting in or out himself, but Jane refusing his hand outside the church as _she_ made to get in the carriage sticks with him, the small rejection had sent a cold chill within him freezing out most of the heat that had ignited with their kiss at the altar. He felt it all through the quiet hazy ride from the church, a long jagged icicle stuck through his chest just narrowly avoiding his heart.

And thus upon arriving, for fear jamming the icicle further, he avoided the offer altogether.

They both stood outside for a moment as their driver made off, most-likely to tend to the horses, staring at the side door to the great hall where everyone was surely waiting for them. They had taken the long route, their driver parading them through the town first as was custom. A silent ride with all outside noise a dull roar to their ears and otherwise occupied minds. Neither had opened their windows, but there was no shutting out the crowd once they walked through that door.

He makes to take a step forward when he feels a hand on his arm. "Wait." She says. He turns to look at her but she is staring intently at the door as she takes a deep shuddering breath, steeling herself before they enter. It is the first bit of indecisiveness he has seen from her, and he remembers his thoughts of her as she walked down the aisle to him, he could tell how much she hated being paraded as so in front of everyone. Even then as conflicted as she might have been on the inside, she had done everything with purpose, had walked and spoken with confidence.

She hasn't removed her hand from from his wrist and the icicle in his chest seems to decrease in size the longer she leaves it there. It is the others and this ordeal that she seems most bothered by, not him. Perhaps he should have offered his hand to help her down from the carriage now that no one was looking, she might have actually taken it.

"Do you want to wait here another hour? I'm sure they won't mind if the food goes cold before we actually get in there" He tells her quirking his eyebrow at her in a mildly disdainful manner. He turns more squarely towards her and giving his back to the door, he feels the absence of her fingers immediately as they fall from his wrist with the motion. The piece of ice smaller, but still squarely lodged in his body stealing precious heat. Then again, she might have been more likely to slap his hand away as well.

"No." She tells him with mildly hard look. "I'm fine, its just..-" She let's the words fall short with a frustrated sound as she pulls slightly at the material of her dress in different areas, it is clearly a very uncomfortable thing to wear. He leans back against the wall next to the door, he can hear the ruckus from inside where it seems the others have already commenced the festivities, and just takes the opportunity to stare at her unabated while she musses with her dress and hair in attempt at comfort. It feels like something special to just look at her, she seems almost normal now groaning loudly about her hair, instead of the sad intensity in the church. "You'd think she had tortured me enough when she ran the brush through my hair like she was peeling corn husks instead of tending to breathing being. But no, she had to pull it back so tight that I swear she was trying to make it pull itself out." He smiles at her gripping. She looks so genuinely aggravated as she struggles with her mass of red curls, that someone had somehow managed to somewhat tame and mostly elegant knot, not to mention pulling here and there at her girl clothes and making herself generally unpresentable. But he is so used that frustration, (although it is usually aimed more squarely at him) that he might believe that this was any other day.

Except that it wasn't, she was in a dress pawing at her used-to-be-immaculate hair and his new bride of less than an hour.

"You keep that up and the people inside are going to think we got over eager during the carriage ride." He quips, mostly to see a reaction of the kind he is used to and because it is not entirely untrue. She stops what she is doing to glare at him with a you-are-complete-maggot sort of face, a few curls that at have managed a daring escape dangling in front of her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, you are the one manhandled yourself not me." She looks a right mess, her hair puffing on one side, bent and caved in on the other.

She rolls her eyes at him, getting back to her task of yanking on her hair. "I could hardly care what they think." She hisses at him. For a moment he thinks its because she is still mad then he realizes its because simply because of the hair pulling. Or more likely a combination of both. "I just want to actually be able to breath and think for the remainder of the day." That last look of slight outrage and flat annoyance melts what ever is left of that intrusive shard of ice and he begins to truly feel warmth again.

"Indeed." He answers, pushing away from the door and walking over to lend some assistance. Her hair smells strongly of lavender, compliments of her mother he's sure, but underneath it he can still detect the ever present smell of smoke that he has come to associate most strongly with Jane and her dragon. His height gives him the distinct advantage of seeing all the places where the pins are hidden, she doesn't complain when he begins to help her remove the pins one by one. In a few moments and after some slight miscalculations ("Ow! Gunther, you Biscuit Weevil!") most of which where accidental, her hair hangs lose and wild against back. It reaches down to her mid back now and he resists the urge run his fingers in her hair once more just for the sake of it.

"Well there is not much I can do about this dress," She remarks regretfully, patting some lace of her hip and moving away from him. "We might as well go inside, before they send a search party for us." She looks back at him questioningly. He reaches for the door only to be stopped by her hand once again, the warmth actually seeping and taking residence in his skin this time around. She moves to stand in front him, "And thank you, somehow this," She gestures at her loose hair, it falls around her shoulders in thick wild truly untamable curls. "Makes going in there easier." She turns towards the door once again.

They walk into the hall, Jane in the lead.

"You're welcome." He whispers toward her back and the smell of lavender and smoke lingering in the air.

* * *

 _Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. It makes my day to see the what you have to say._

 _So.._

 _I'm thinking of just skipping the hall and feast/party portion and going on with the story_

 _that part seems to want to keep getting longer and at this point I feel like I'm just delaying the other half of the story._

 _So what do you guys think I should do?_

 _As usual, I would love to know what you guys think. Reviews are greatly appreciated and mean a lot to me!_

 _See you next Thursday! Happy Holidays to you all, and happy days as well no matter what you celebrate._

...


	5. A Very Special Gift

Thank you guys for all the reviews and thoughts.

 **TheSecondBestBed, Kyra4,** and **Lily.**

 **SunRise19** this entire story is because of you :)

You are all wonderful so I included what I had from the wedding party from Gunther's point of view AND the next part of the which I was planning to skip to.

Enjoy!

* * *

They are immediately bombarded by cheers and applause. (The drinking is certainly well on its way) They can't even take in any of the décor before the people start flooding forward to offer their congratulations and well wishes. Gunther thanks people mechanically, words and people blending in together in a seemingly endless array of guests. He isn't even sure who most of the people are and can guess that most of their words are hollow with meaning.

"Congratulations to you both." Lavina's voice breaks him of his inattentiveness.

He focuses on her, she is clad in a delicate purple dress, a knowing smile perfectly etched into her face as if she had known they would be married since they were children. He has a sudden vivid memory of her at six in her toy dragon wings parading around with a bouquet of flowers in her hand preparing for his and Jane's supposed wedding. Then again, Lavina always walks around with a look like she knows the whole world's secrets, he starting to believe that it just might be some truth to that smile. She pats Gunther on the arm and hugs Jane with great gusto then announces rather loudly, "I want to show you something." Grabs Jane by the arm leading her to the far side of the hall. Gunther follows, you don't refuse the princess, and in any case it is a relive to be away from all the well wishers. "There isn't much of interest over here really." The princess confesses, once they are out of earshot and in a relatively empty space. "I wanted to get you away from all those people quickly, so that we can get the dancing started soon." Her smile is bright and unapologetic as always.

"Princess those people were expecting our thank you," Jane cuts in lightly. "It isn't very polite to pull us away." She sounds somewhat disproving, but even he can tell she is also relived to get away.

"It would have taken ages, they are only there to be polite themselves, now they can get back to drinking and gossiping about your hair." Lavina tells them, waving her hand dismissively. She was right, regardless, the small crowd by the door had already dispersed and seemed to be enjoying doing what they were here to do, no one seemed put off for not speaking with them, no one even seemed to care where they had gone. "Now Gunther," Lavinia turns to him now that they have stopped walking, her arm still hooked around Jane's. "If you don't mind, I would like to steal your bride for a moment." It wasn't a question and he doubted very much that she actually cared if he minded at all. She was already leading her off to some other part in the hall.

He stands there for a moment, watching Jane's mane of read hair until he looses her in the crowd and then makes his way to where the largest gathering of people are, he seriously needs a drink.

(())))(((()))((())))(((()))((()))((())))(((()))((())))(((())

The dancing around them resumes once more and people saunter off elsewhere to enjoy the festivities. Gunther looks over at Jane, she is staring off into the throng people who are enjoying themselves now that the feast is over, with a hazy sort of look as if she isn't seeing the dining hall in front of her at all. They haven't spoken much to each other all evening. All day really, although he had considered going to speak with her in the morning about what they would be facing this evening, but Dragon had thrown that out the window. And now they are married, time slowly dwindling he can see out the far door that dusk has fallen, someone has already begun to light the outer torches.

"Do you want to dance?" She turns toward him at the sound of his voice, blinking like she is coming out of a day dream. They had already danced their wedding dance, and Jane had had danced more than him, Lavina had evidently coerced her into promising more than one dance with her, and she seemed to have enjoyed herself. But now that everything has begun winding down she has grown more and more pensive. She doesn't particularly look like she is in the mood to be even asked. "Or, perhaps, some more wine." He doesn't wait an answer this time, just grabs the jug and pours some of the red liquid in both their glasses. They are the only ones left at their table, and he offers the drink to her, thinking about being alone with her, and trying not to think about being alone with her later tonight; in their house. She takes it from him without a word. He he takes a swig of his own drink taking in the alcohol and hoping it might make this whole thing easier. He has been drinking his fare share this evening and doesn't feel as better as he should, his father definitely watered down the wine. He sighs, what did he really expect from Magnus?

Thinking about his father he eyes him in the corner of the hall, chatting away and no doubt making business deals with some other drunk merchant, Gunther is quite sure that at least their drinks will not be watered down.

Jane drinks some of her wine but mostly just stares down at it in her thoughtful way, he is starting to feel a pang in his chest everything he looks at her, and not in a good way. She is a million miles away and he doesn't know how to bring her back it's a rather oppressive feeling. He cannot just sit here with her like this for much longer, he will go mad.

He gets up abruptly, "Would like me to bring you anything?" He asks her, moving his chair back finally free of the confines.

She looks up at him in an almost bored way. "I'm quite alright, thank you." And she takes another small sip of the wine no longer paying him any attention.

He makes his way down the hall in the midst of people, someone congratulates him and he sends a half-hearted wave in what he hopes is their direction and keeps walking. He isn't sure where he is going just wanted to move around mostly.

He stopped short by Sir Ivon who grips him by the shoulder stopping him mid-stride, the older man smells strongly of Ale. "Well done lad! Ye bagged a good one! I'm very proud." He starts up, thumping him clumsily on the back. His accent always thickened whenever he was inebriated. "Ye ken, me own mother had red hair, she always told me..." Gunther sees fit at this moment to disengage himself from his drunken mentor, he ducks away as quickly as he can. He also runs into Sir Theodore who sees the opportunity to remind him that Jane is also a knight and should be treated as such, although much more coherent and sincere than Sir Ivon, it is obvious enough that Theodore has partaken in his own fair share of ale.

His father catches him next and there is no getting away from him. Gunther spends the rest of his time only half listening to the men around him, they impart their "wisdom" on women and marriage but mostly make jokes at the expense of the "weaker gender" and each other. Until someone comes and pulls him away, it is time to head home.

(())))(((()))((())))(((()))((()))((())))(((()))((())))(((())

They walk up the pathway Jane looking superstitiously around at the building that will now be their home. She had flat out refused to enter at any point before this and by the way she was eying it now it seemed she hadn't even sparred the outside a good look. The moon let the entire thing in white and black, silver in the highlighted areas. But with the full moon out tonight it was easy to see even small details, just not much in the way of color. He holds the gateway open as she passes through, her hair unlike everything else does not lose its fire, even in the moonlight. A tad darker perhaps but it would not be mistaken by for anything other that the red it is, striking against her white dress.

She stops about five feet away from the main entrance and he realizes after a moment that he is still at the gate studying her back and curves. He snaps out of it and walks forward until he is next to her and stares up at the two story building as well, wondering what it might look like to her. A monster waiting to shallow her? The unhappiness of their union represented in stone and mortar? Or perhaps just a plain house with nothing admissible or distinguishable.

"Well...?" He hardly recognizes his own voice when he speaks, braking the silence the night had build around them. She doesn't respond just keeps her eyes on the big building. She is steeling herself to go inside. She never wanted to, he remembered when he first asked her if she would like to see the house. She had blanched as if he had thrown scalding water at her. All subsequent tries had been to no avail and similar reactions; in the end he had just bought without her input. She failed to want to see it after as well, so he had stopped asking and more or less had settled it to his liking. He looks at her, she couldn't say no to going now, although he wouldn't put it past her to decide to sleep in the garden instead. He smiles, well that was currently unavailable thanks to Dragon.

"How about we go and admire the present the big green reptile you call a friend, dropped of this morning?" He asks her.

"Right, Dragon mentioned something this morning." Her voice is quiet.

He grabs her hand, grateful, when she doesn't flinch or pull away. And leads her toward the back of the house.

(())))(((()))((())))(((()))((()))((())))(((()))((())))(((())

"There you have it." He tells her, letting go of her hand only now that they have reached their destination. Jane takes in the poor creature that is tied to the outer fence by a long rope.

Her laugh comes in spurts as she speaks, "Should, have... known." She shakes her head and he is glad to note the smile on her face, it is the first genuine happiness he has seen from her all day. He follows closely as she approaches the large white and black creature.

"He woke me at the crack of dawn this morning," Gunther speaks, as she pats their new "pet" and it stares forlornly back. "Saying he had to be the first one to give you a gift, or something. Apparently only this would do. I suggested he get you a book or a dagger or something more practical. He obviously didn't listen." He leaves out the part where dragon threatened to charcoal him when Gunther refused to assist in the endeavor.

"How did he even get her, and where?" Jane looks over at him disapprovingly, as if he and Dragon might have stolen it.

"We went to go see the farmer, the one who lives just outside the castle and grows the cabbages. Apparently he and Dragon had already come to an agreement. Dragon gave him five of his scales in exchange for her. And I had to bring her here." Which had not been fun and taken a lot of his morning, leaving him exhausted before the wedding had even began. The nerves had eaten the tiredness as the moment got closer and by the time Jane arrived he was as taught as a wire. "She is Dragon's favorite apparently, she is 'the least skittish around him,' or so he said." He adds on as an after thought, as Jane pats her once more and the cow moo's in appreciation. He was still having trouble believing he had spend his morning retrieving the darn thing, if wasn't for the nerves eating away at him still, he would have felt inclined to let her know just how much of an annoying hassle it had truly been.

"Well, at least there is plenty of space and grass for her." Jane says shaking her head sightly with a half smile on her face as she walks away from the creature and back towards him.

"Of course," He responds automatically, "One of the reasons I picked this place was because I knew we need a place for Dragon to land and be able to move around. I was not expecting a cow, but it works out just the same I suppose." She looks at him strangely and he suddenly wishes he had stopped talking two sentences ago.

"Yes it does." She answers him but she is still looking at him in away that is making him very uneasy and it suddenly becomes very awkward as they stand there in the grass while their new cow moos occasionally. Finally she breaks the silence, "Well..." This time its him who doesn't answer, having no idea what to say to the look of expectation she is giving him. "I suppose we should go inside then." He shallows and then complies.

* * *

 _I'm still surprised no one guessed Dragons gift!_

 _Thanks again for the lovely words ladies_

 _Let me know what you guys think of this chapter!_

 _See you next Thursday!_ :]


	6. In the Dark and in his Presence

_Alright, I missed the deadline, I know I'm horrible. I am very sorry._

 _It's been difficult these days, I haven't had much time to my lonesome. Even if we don't celebrate Christmas the family descended either way,_

 _And this isn't exactly things I can work on in front of family. Have you ever tried writing in front of family? Besides being horribly distracted everyone wants to come and ask and LOOk at what you are doing. It is impossible._

 _But today I am finally alone. And so are Jane and Gunther so without further ado, the chapter awaits below._

 _As always this is for you **Tessa**._

* * *

They go into the house by the back door. Which had been but a few paces away from were their new precious cow was currently tied. Jane is surprised to find that she can see as there are already lit candles, she wonders who lit them but doesn't care enough to pose the question out loud.

The house was more intimating from the outside than in. With its two stories and unfamiliar stone walls it had felt cold and uninviting to her. But the inside, lit as it is now by warm candle light, doesn't seem so bad. She can by no way reconcile this as her home quite yet, but she finds that it is no longer so imposing or alien as it had been in her mind.

She follows Gunther as we walks in front and slightly ahead, giving her a quick tour and pointing out a few things to her. The kitchen which she barely gets a glance at as they walk by, the sitting room which is neat if a bit empty. Most of the house is like this, there are things here and there and the most basic furniture, its a bit lifeless and she finds it hard to imagine herself in such an empty place. For it is not just devoid of material things, but it is also without all the people at castle that make her feel at home.

Here, all she has is a cow.

Well, of course, Gunther is here as well.

He has not stopped to look at her once, just a bit of offset commentary on what is where that drifts back to her as he walks through the house. Gesturing at times towards something specific, but that is all, she doesn't even catch all his words.

They walk up the stairs and her heart begins to pound as they ascend. She tries to keep her breathing slow and just focus on moving her feet. But her concentration is set and she doesn't even glance at the other rooms when he points them out. She doesn't see them and they don't register in her conscious memory. She just watches Gunther's back, he moves resolutely and still doesn't look back. It is difficult to discern any emotions from him, of course backs are hardly the most expressive of body parts. Finally they reach the place, the master bedroom.

This time he stops and holds the door open letting her lead the way. She stands before the threshold for a second, not looking at his face although she can feel his own gaze on her once again, then just walks inside before she can think about it for too long. She had already agonized about this moment enough. She had purposely kept her mind away from it this day but she had known it was coming for a very long time. All the long nights when sleep wouldn't come it was impossible to ward the thoughts away.

After the announcement of their marriage it had plagued her vividly and constantly. To the point where she had forbade herself to consider their upcoming nuptials during the day, distracting herself by any other means. Yet in those moments before sleep could be found, as night and quiet settled around her with only the distant calls of animals in the forest, her mind found the usual dwelling place.

The curious thing for her was the way in which, as the days passed, the thoughts changed in unexpected ways. At first it had been disgust and the injustice of the matter coupled with a healthy dose incredulity that the wedding would ever come to pass. Then within days and weeks it turned into a bit of grudging resignation that it indeed was where her life was headed. That is when the thoughts began their more peculiar nature, after admitting to herself in the cold of the night, alone in her bed, that she would soon find that bed occupied by more than just her own body.

It was in those moments that she let herself think of what she would never divulge to anyone else. What if she wouldn't be as miserable as she assumed? What if instead of stifling she found comfort in heat of someone's presence in the night? She would let herself think that things would be okay and drift off into sleep among those strangely hollow yet oddly pleasant thoughts; as she had but a few weeks before fallen asleep to fits of unrest at the thought of such situations.

Come morning it would all seem like delusions, but she had found a way to sleep and cope with the upcoming unpleasantness. She took refuge in riding Dragon more consistently than ever before and doing as much as she could outside the castle. For in it, she was always met with things she would rather not encounter, such as talk for the wedding feast or her mother chasing her down for another fitting of the terribly uncomfortable wedding dress that had been commissioned, and chastising her any time she was present for meals on how much she ate. Worse of all was of course, running into Gunther which had at first been awkward and quickly became torture when they found they didn't much know how to act normally around each other anymore, it was as if they were walking on eggshells, something that didn't mesh well with either one of them. And when he began asking her about a house for them. She had run away from him, childish she knew, but that first question was absolutely dazing; she needed to be away and think. After that she had held her ground and refuted him sternly. She simply wanted nothing to do with it, not while it was in her power to avoid it. After a few more tries he stopped altogether.

As the big and awful event approached, they hardly even spoke, not even to insult one another. They would still spar occasionally, usually under orders by Sir Theodore, and all their rivalry might have lost its flare if not for the fact that neither of them was quite willing to lose. And as the day drew ever near their fights filled with more determination, lasted longer, and ended with more bruises than usual. It got to the point where it almost began to feel normal and the insults flew freely once again. It was just at this time, that when the night came and she once again began to ponder her future, that she wondered just what it would actually be like to be intimate with Gunther Breech.

The thought had occurred to her a couple times before and she had always shut it down as quickly as it came. This time however she let herself wonder, just what their wedding night might bring. She didn't know more than the basics of what it meant to be with a man, so her imagination could only carry her so far. Yet it still seemed unreal that she could give herself over to him in such a manner. But she would, it would happen because it was the way you consummated a marriage and her marriage was, as much as she tried to deny it to herself at times, a sure thing. Her king had asked and so she would comply.

That night she had dreamt of Gunther. He came so close she could smell his skin and feel his breath on her neck and right when he would kiss her... She woke up. She spent the next few days bewildered by her dream and staring at him far too often, noting details that she had not actively noticed before like the muscles in his arms and chest or the fact that his hair seemed to always be in place and hardly ever strayed out of its slicked back position onto his face even when he was exerting himself. He was handsome, it was something she had known, it wasn't exactly a secret with the way some women looked at him; she was only just beginning to see it herself.

She began to be actually curious of what it might be to actually have his mouth with hers or his warm skin against her, and find that it might indeed be pleasant after all. In the morning light this all seemed inaccurate and shameful even to herself. Now the big day has finally come about, and she has indeed kissed him, and now she finds herself in the dark of night, with those thoughts and in his presence.

She doesn't take in much of the room in her agitated state, it is as lightly decorated as the rest of the house. A fire, already lit, cracks lightly and warmly across the room at well placed fireplace, she is only very dimly aware of it. Her eye is drawn immediately to the large bed that dominates the space. Simple, with its clean linens and pillows, it truly is nothing special. Yet it draws her attention like some kind of magnetic monster pulling her slowly into its grasp.

"It surely is not the same as the castle, but what do you think?" Gunther's voice breaks her away from whatever strange force had come over her. She looks over at him his waiting expression as he stands near a small vanity table, leaning on one of the chairs it hosts.

"It's very... nice," She replies lamely, finding any other answer to be either inaccurate or inadequate.

He looks slightly disappointed as if he expected a better reaction but just answers with a simple "Good." Then it is quiet once more, the awkwardness palpable as Jane just stands in the middle of the room unsure of what to do and Gunther fidgets with cuff of his sleeve. Well at least the feeling is

mutual.

"Its warm tonight." Jane says when the quiet becomes too much to bare.

"Yes." Gunther replies, seemingly eager to say something even if he has nothing to say. His fingers, which had been absently playing with the fastenings of his coat, now begin to actively undo them instead. He finishes and removes it tossing it unceremoniously onto the bed. "I've been dying to take this of all day."

"You think you have it bad?" Jane says, the words just pouring out of her mouth in another attempt to fill the silence that was once again encroaching on them. She lets out a large huff of air looking down at hateful thing that she is wearing. "This thing hardly let me eat, or move." He makes a peculiar face his brows lifted in surprise, she was never much for complaining and this was at least the second time today, to him at least. "Or even breath." She adds thoughtfully pulling a small piece away from her body in a vain attempt as it snaps back into place a moment later.

"Why don't you take it off then?" His voice is quiet, but nonetheless his words startle her and she looks up feeling slightly appalled, heat rising to her face. He isn't looking her way, instead he has taken a seat in one of the chairs in front of the vanity and propped his foot on the other, all his concentration seemingly focused on the removal of his bootlaces.

Jane stares at him as he removes his left boot, tosses it aside, and proceeds to do the same with the other, annoyed that he can get that reaction out of her and then act so nonchalant. "If only it were that easy." She says, crossing her arms while attempting to simmer down the beating of her heart. She turns her back to him. "But this thing is a death trap in more ways than one." She takes a quick breath remembering her mantra from this morning when they where fitting her into the dress it, seems it will come in handy now that she is to get out of it.

She glances over one shoulder at him sweeping her hair to one shoulder. The laces that bind her dress together down the length of her back facing him, she has definitely caught his attention, his eyes snapping to her dark and unreadable. She raises her eyebrows expectantly and has some difficulty keeping the smug smile back when the color slowly rises to his face; not so nonchalant now.

He moves his eyes away from her, clearing his his throat when he gets up. She turns forward again staring at the curtains that adorn the window and not really seeing them at all. She is still holding her hair over her shoulder as his steps get closer, a strange sort of anticipation notched in her middle; directly below her sternum.

His hands begin to move at her back staring with the buttons at the base of her neck. His fingers grazing her neck lightly, its maddening and she is struck suddenly by how weird this situation is.

Gunther Breech is helping her out of her dress.

She cuts the thought there, pursuing it no further. After all, if this strikes as strange than she can only imagine how the rest of the night might feel. Her heart is beating a great and powerful melody in her chest that seems to change in tempo as he carefully and deftly picks the laces lower and lower. Then it is like a great sigh of relieve when they are completely down and she can take, finally, a full breath. She stands there for moment very aware of his presence behind her, his breath sweeps across the back of her neck and the bit of exposed skin at her back.

She turns around to face him. He is so close and there a great warmth coming from him, now that her back is towards the window she can feel a cool breeze against her skin where his breath skimmed not seconds before and a shiver goes down her back as she looks up into the gray storm of his eyes, the color of thunderclouds, and just as full of electricity. Its like she is being drawn closer to him on a reel. She is reminded of their kiss earlier, at the altar. The way he had taken her face in his hands, his eyes so clear and bright as her kissed her with a pressure and more emotion than she had expected. It had taken her breath away for several reasons. They are so close at this moment she can taste his breath on her lips...

"You must be hungry." She opens her eyes when he speaks, not realizing they had fallen shut. She blinks several times feeling like someone has taken her suddenly out of a trance by pouring cold water over her heated skin. "You mentioned you didn't really get to eat because of the dress." He backs away from her looking everywhere around the room but where she is currently standing, she still quite unsure about what just happened.. "I'll go... get you something." He says vaguely and is suddenly out the door.

* * *

I want to thank you guys dearly for the reviews.

 **Lily** , I loved the cow as well! I remember when I first realized that was what the present was it felt like just the right thing. Thanks for sweet words! I'm sorry that I'm late with the update but I hope that you have enjoyed it.

 **Kyra4** , OMG your review made me laugh very loudly. Thanks again for your thoughts.

 **daisy321** , I love knowing your take on this and hope you keep enjoying this fic.

I would love to know your thoughts and impressions on this chapter please click that button and make them known!

I wanna thank you all , the reviewers, the readers and the perusers alike!

I hope you have enjoyed and continue to do so. I wont make any promises this week on the exact date when I shall upload again but it shall be soon!


	7. Decidedly Unlucky

_For you Tessa._

* * *

She stares at the empty doorway for a couple seconds. Then walks numbly towards the vanity and takes a seat. Gunther's boots are still there, thrown haphazardly on the floor. She looks at them for a span of fifteen seconds then, for lack of something better to do, she removes her own shoes. She feels slightly better once she is free of their confines and tosses the beautiful, delicate things with just as much care and grace as Gunther had with his sturdy boots, and leans back. The open flaps of the corset make it slightly uncomfortable bunched up as they are against her shift underneath. With a sigh she looks on the table beside her where an elegant bottle and several cups are arranged artfully on a tray, she takes up the bottle. Its heavy with the weight of the liquid inside. She grabs a cup and pours, the liquid is a deep, sweet, red purple; wine. She takes a sip, the tart taste of the alcohol mixed with sweetness of the wine hitting her tongue in different ways. Its stronger than whatever they had at the wedding, and even to her untrained tongue, she can tell it must cost a fair share.

She is tempted, only for moment, to drink more. It would certainly serve to dull the ache of what just happened but it would also dull everything else and that is something that just doesn't sit well with her. She isn't one to blind herself, it doesn't matter what the rest of the night might hold for her, she would rather face whatever might come with her wits about her and her mind intact.

She sets the cup aside a drop sloshing onto her hand as she puts it down, they had gotten very lucky that with their positions both as knights, the King had deemed it fit that no one need be present for the consummation, they would take them at their word. But they had also been very assertive that _must_ happen, the marriage must be true in law and under god.

That being said, she stares at the empty doorway, she doesn't feel very lucky at the moment.

She accepted it in her mind eventually, even prepared for it, but it had indeed been one of her biggest reasons to refuse the visits to house. The amount of thoughts that assaulted her at his mere mention of the place where bad enough she didn't want to find out how it would be to stand in front of it. Yet this day had been different, the way Gunther had looked at her as she made her vows and the kiss itself... He didn't seem... reluctant. Even the way he had cared enough to pick a home with enough room for Dragon, it surprised her but also put her at ease, she had finally been ready to enter the house. She had felt ready, her heart had pounded with anticipation not just nerves. Then...

It was like she had been confidently walking up the stairs, surefooted, only to find the next step stolen from under her and had tumbled all the way down once more.

She looks up at the doorway again wondering if Gunther will even return or if she is to spend the night in this strange room alone. Which would certainly be a relief at this point, if bring problems later on. However if he does return exactly how are they to move forward from here, it is something that she continuously ponders, because in truth she really, _really_ just wants this night to be over.

""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~"" ~""

Gunther sets the plate back down on the kitchen counter, setting a palm on either side and tries to get a hold of himself once again.

He has picked up the plate at least half a dozen times at this point and every time has had to set it back down afraid that his legs might just give out and he will have nothing to hold onto. He sighs leaning over the dammed thing he filled with what he could find in the kitchen. It had taken no more than few minutes, but he found that when he was done, he was nowhere near ready to head back up.

"Dammit!" He strikes the counter with a closed fist water sloshing heavily in its pitcher, the plate rattling from the impact. A piece fruit is shaken loose and rolls slowly off the counter landing on the floor with a small thud. He stares at it, unwilling to pick up, it just lays there mocking him from the floor near his bare foot. He lets out a huff of indignation and defeated, takes a seat in a nearby chair leaning his elbows on the small table in front of him and covers his face with his hands.

 _What in the bloody hell is wrong with him?_ He had just run away from Jane like some cowardly little boy! And now, here he was, getting weak at the knees just at the thought of going back upstairs? How was it that she could have such a suffocatingly strong affect on him? He had thought he was in total control but, the closer he had gotten to her the more difficult it had become to breathe. This was _Jane_ after all, he wanted to kiss her so badly, to take her in his arms and make her his that it was physically painful. He was used to wanting her, that was nothing truly new yet, when she was right there, a breath away from a kiss and more, that was when he truly started panicking and had just bolted from the room.

This was _Jane_ , he had faced against her so many times not two days ago, sword against sword, and had been perfectly fine. He'd _kissed_ her not eight hours ago in front of everyone and been perfectly fine, better than that even.

He takes his hands away from his face and settles them down on the table, his wedding ring bright even in the dim light, reflecting the candle on the table as if it itself has caught fire. He rolls it around his finger, there is no true running away from this now. He just needs to stop hiding, head upstairs and let what was supposed to happen, happen.

So much easier said than done.

He groans once again, feeling stupid for wasting his time sitting in the kitchen when what he has dreamt about for so many years is waiting for him upstairs. He never expected to get it however, not realistically. It was the type of thing you dream about knowing it can never come to pass like becoming king or flying. Things like that where only achievable in fairy stories told to young children before they grew up and learned the truth about the world.

 _Yet this was Jane._ _S_ he had a way about her of making impossible things possible. After all, she could actually fly, on the back of Dragon to be sure, but she soared across the sky all the same. She befriended a Dragon and succeeded in becoming the first and so far only female Knight. She was the magic in those stories, she was what they were made not only of but for. One only had to be near her to know the truth. She was something special, a hero plucked straight from the pages of a grand and epic tale, the type of person you only run into once in your lifetime and only if you were decidedly lucky.

Only this was real life, _she_ was real. And he was getting his heart's desire but true to the nature of life, he was getting it in the worst way possible.

Gunther had long ago realized that he was decidedly unlucky, he hadn't had the fortune of running into Jane once and treasuring that moment, savoring the what could-be. No, instead he was constantly at her opposite, he saw her almost daily and had the wretched luck to not only see how special and admirable she was, but to resent her because her brilliance dulled so frequently everything around her; especially him. However, his resentment hadn't lasted forever, instead she had began to pull other feelings from him with her words and her determination but mostly just her way of being. He missed her when she wasn't around, and wanted for her attention, even ill gotten. He found himself unexpectedly elated whenever he had managed made her laugh... He began to find her stubbornness endearing and yet still annoying in full capacity. She completely got under his skin but he wasn't sure what he would do if she were ever to vacate that place inside him. And soon he found that those things he resented and annoyed him most had turned into the things that he missed and cared for the most, that he loved about her the most.

For that was the truth in all things, he had fallen in love with her. But Jane was as unreachable as any star in the sky that she so frequently traveled. She would forever be something he longed for, for she was up there, too high, so distant, so indifferent to him and his feelings. He had secured himself in this knowledge, known it to be certain fact and now...

His world had spun violently, turned roughly upside down and he had tumbled away from the secure, flat, unforgiving ground and straight into that star filled sky.

She was his wife.

He wasn't sure how he would ever get his bearings back after this, or if it was even possible. For how could he not take pleasure in this turn of events? Now he had Jane.

But only in name and in a reluctant acceptance. So how could he ever rejoice, if she could not do the same?

 _Yet this was Jane_...

 _She_ was the one who had beckoned him to undo her dress in the first place. He focuses on that look, she was compelling him to her. He could read it so well because it was the same challenging look she always gave him when they were sparing, urging him forward, daring him to strike. Perhaps things weren't truly so unfamiliar out in the ether as they seemed. And maybe, at her side, he really can finally get his bearings and find his place. This was _Jane_ after all...

He stands up, feeling much steadier than before as he takes the tray and finally, begins making his way upstairs.

* * *

 _Thoughts? Please Let me know!_

 _First chapter of 2016!_

 _As always thanks a ton for the reviews, its so incredibly helpful to see what you guys think._

 _Life, has been busy but I really want to try and write more. So regardless of other stuff I'm hoping that the next chapter is up sooner rather than later._

 _If not come yell at me!_


	8. The War Inside

For Tessa

And all of you lovely readers thanks for sticking with me while I was stuck.

* * *

She sits at the vanity preoccupied, a cup in her hand, her wrist turning slowly, swirling the liquid inside in circles not spilling a drop. She doesn't see him for a moment and when she finally looks up he detects surprise in the brief glance, she looks away immediately casting her gaze aside, looking at anything but him. She straitens up her posture as if his entrance has perturbed her in some substantial way, it is not the best way to take heart, she puts the cup down.

"I brought some of what I could find in the kitchen." He tells her, setting the plate down in front of her next to the wine set that had been a house warming gift to them from Princess Lavinia, not that she would know that.

She glances at the plate but doesn't look up at him. "Thank you." She says in a clearly perturbed tone, not sounding very grateful at all. Not that he expected her to, she certainly has the right to be upset.

He sighs audibly and takes the seat opposite of her, he messed up when he left, clearly she isn't very happy with him, not that she has been all day but before he had ran off things had seem to be going at least somewhat smoother for them. "Help, yourself." He tells her and for good measure takes a piece of bread and partakes himself. The bread's taste hardly registers as he watches her. She sits stoically on the other side of the table, her long thin fingers worrying a piece of the same bread he had taken a chunk from, into powder. He takes another piece himself trying to think of what to to do next.

She is still quiet, but he can feel an impatience coming from her as she finishes with the piece of bread, a small hill of crumbs borne beneath her fingers. He opens his mouth to say something, to explain, to apologize or perhaps utter some idle chatter. He isn't quite sure for the whatever those words are they die in his throat as she huffs loudly pushing her chair back suddenly and roughly from the table an audible screech made loud and unbearable in the vast silence around them. He can't help but wince at it.

"I've had quite enough of this." Jane says standing just as abruptly, her tone is part anger, part exasperation, but most disturbingly of all there is a tremble to her voice, the same one he had heard from her before they had gone into the great hall. "Let's just get this over with." The same one she used to steel herself for unpleasant moments to come.

She moves away from the table, just a few feet away to stand in front of the bed and meets his gaze with an expectant stare. This one isn't like before, she isn't beckoning him but simply waiting for him to do something. But he doesn't know what to do. He simply looks at her, standing there, her hair flowing around her looking more orange than red in the firelight, his heart hammering away in chest, in protest and expectation. He can't even seem to get his voice to work, the entire time he wants to call out her name, Jane. Jane, _Jane!_ But the words he swallowed a moments before are lodged there and he cannot get it to function, he's surprised he can still breathe.

She gives a small sigh at his unresponsiveness, as he still cannot get himself to move. And begins to methodically pull away her clothing. And he just sits there, not able to say or do anything except watch her as the top layer of her clothing comes off, piece by piece. The skirts, the corset he had undone himself, and all the bits and bobs he never would have known were part of the dress, until she sanding there in just her shift.

It isn't _exactly_ sheer, but isn't the most opaque fabric in the world.

The light from the fire across from them lets her in its warm yellow glow. He can _see_ the lines of her body beneath it. Almost like shadows. Her legs, the flair of her hips, her waist, the curve of her _breasts..._ If he had been capable of coherent thoughts before he certainly wouldn't be now, his mind is nothing but buzzing, his body nothing but instinct. A small part of him knows he is gaping at her, and has been for far too long. She is still waiting for him to do something, to get up, to get it over with. He tries to get his voice again, a small sound does manage to escape from him, but it is more breath and growl than anything even resembling English, it slices through the air and snaps the trance over him, he blinks and the shuts his eyes again and looks down taking a couple of deep breaths trying to calm himself and all his male instincts that are warring inside his body against his mind. A war that had left him immobile and stupefied.

He finally starts, his voice low and slightly raspy, while he stares determinedly at his boots. "We don't ha-" But she interjects immediately cutting him off part way through.

Her voice is an angry slice tipped with resignation. _"Yes, we do."_ He cannot help it and against his better judgment his eyes whip back to her at her words, he tries to keep his eyes on her face but the movements of her hands draw his eye immediately and without a second thought (or even a first one really) he is on his feet and in two strides has reached her. She looks up startled, most-likely at how quickly he materializes in front of her after being immobile for so long.

"Don't." He says, his hands immediately circling around her fingers and stilling them where they had been pulling at the simple knot at her chest that kept her last garment in place.

His whole body is pulled taut. He couldn't let her... not like this. It needs to be her choice. But he is most afraid that if she took down that last barrier, the war inside him would be no more. It was too much to ask of him, really, to hold himself back at that point, he isn't sure he has the strength. Because he wants her, especially now that he's kissed her, he wants the feel of her lips once more, to taste her skin and feel the lithe and the strength of her body against his own, to see beneath her clothes and know more about her than anybody else. He is selfish because he wants more, he wants everything and he feels guilty because he is taking pleasure, that while she is giving it willingly, she isn't giving it in exchange for her own.

He should have never let things get _this_ far.

Her face is full of confusion and she bites her lip looking up at him, her hands in fists. He can feel them tense and grow tighter, beneath his own, they are almost shaking.

"Jane..." Her name finally falls from his mouth, its no more than a whisper, but they are standing so close that it hardly matters. He takes one of his hands off hers and lifts it to her cheek instead. She doesn't flinch and as the relief floods through him, he realizes that part of him had been completely sure that she would.

Instead she just closes her eyes, he tilts his face down resting his forehead against hers and they stand there, just breathing and letting the contact stand between them.

* * *

So fun fact this latest chapter was over 3,000 words without editing!

Yeah, so I decided to chop it up into little pieces so that i could post it without waiting to finish it all.

Guys thanks so much for the love and I am so sorry that it has taken me this long!

So here is the thing, Gunther running out of the room earlier... Not in my original plan so while I was able to initially roll with it...

It really screwed me over in the long run on what and _how_ I had planned. I didn't realize just how much but I was suddenly left with a different dynamic and and had to reassess what had to happen and again _how_ and what i could salvage still.So that took awhile, it was difficult but i think I'm back in a roll. At least I hope I am. Characters tend to do what they want at times, so lets hope it doesn't eff me up again.

I can tell you now that this doesn't end at the end of this night.

That said I still need to refine the rest of the chapter... Or really the other chapters now. I am hoping to extend it because the cut-off point... I don't think it was... satisfactory...

Also I'm not gonna lie, my recent obsession with The Musketeers (BBC) and Hamilton (the musical soundtrack) haven't made me all that productive. But they are amazing :D

Guys thanks for reading and the reviews! Let me know what you thought of this cause I know it has been awhile!


	9. Radiance

_Tessa and all of you who keep up with this,_ _you help me keep with this_

 _And I thank you._

* * *

He feels her presence and her breathing like its part of him, his forehead is still pressed against hers. Her hands relax, less tense within his own.

"I'm sorry." He tells her. For running away like a coward. For everything, for this whole situation, for not telling her his feelings, for treating her the opposite of such, but mostly, for not deserving her like he should have. "I'm sorry"

She pulls back and looks at him and then glances to the side. "Gunther... If you can't, be- do..." She lets out a huff of irritated breath, color splayed onto her face in embarrassment. She takes a deep breath this time and speaks again, her face remains a bright red. "I understand. We will figure something out..." He stares at her as she talks, his mouth slightly agape, the words not really settling in him at first. He is just beginning to grasp their meaning.

He had been so busy worrying about what she wanted and how she felt that he had never stopped to reassure her what he wanted. That she might even think that he did not want her or that he was not willing... Had never even crossed mind. It should have, with the way they had always gotten along, with the way he had always treated her, the way he had treated her _tonight._ He had never told her how he felt. Had he just expected her to know? He was such a fool.

The laugh escapes through his mouth unabated, as what she is saying fully registers.

She looks up at him, a startled look on her face, again he almost cannot fathom the fact that she doesn't realize just how much he really does want her, that the love he has for her has been tearing him apart inside for such a long time he had mostly grown accustomed to being in constant state of malrepair. Today it finally managed to completely split and mull him into a new shape. How many times he has already felt like he is dying at the thought of her?

She needs to know and words have already failed him enough tonight.

No more of that.

When he reaches for her this time there is no hesitance, he digs his hand into her hair crushing her to him. She makes an exclamation of surprise that he catches in his mouth as his lips meet hers. His mouth moving on hers the way he had always wanted. He holds her tight putting his whole body, his entire being into the kiss. Then after a moment, the surprise of his movement melting away, she is kissing him back. He is running on instinct once more, he moves both his hands to her back to bring her closer pressing as hard as he can against her. Her own hands pressed against his chest but she isn't pushing him away, she just presses them hard flat against him. He can imagine imprints left behind where her hands will have burned through his clothes and into his skin with the heat that comes from them. Her fingers curl slightly into the material of his shirt.

She is all over him, the taste of her lips, her hands burning holes in his chest, she is so close, unbearably so, it is like staring into the radiance of the sun, and yet it is not enough. Not for the way he feels, not for the fever running rampart inside him.

She pulls back drawing great heaps of breath, he can feel each hitch of breath as if it were his own, and although his breath is just as shallow as hers, he doesn't want to lose the momentum. He tilts his his head and slides his mouth along her jaw tasting her skin, moving down and finding the softness of her neck. She gasps when he bites down lightly, her fingers tightening into fists, his shirt bunched under her fingers. He is pretty sure shes got some of his skin under there as well, he couldn't care less, he already belongs to her. He is hers to with as she likes.

He doesn't want to stop. He never wants to stop as long as he lives, it would be like suddenly being forced to live without the sun; an unbearable existence.

But of course this isn't just about what he wants, so he holds himself back, pressing his forehead against her collarbone instead, gasping for air.

He takes a few breaths but remains there, with his forehead against her collarbone its easier to get the words out somehow. "Jane... I've thought about you that way..." So vividly, and wildly and constantly and chastised himself only to find his thoughts drifting back to her hair and the freckles speckled across her face and her being close enough to count them, but just kissing her instead, and more. " _So_ many times, its indecent really." He can feel her tense up as he speaks but she doesn't disengage from their embrace. And then because the words feel like they are too heavy, "Someone should beat me with a stick." She lets out a small huff of breath that he can feel move his hair, he recognizes it as a small laugh. Some levity, but it was true. He shouldn't have been having those thoughts about her, so often and always oddly bright making everything vivid and colorful, and intense in that color, they would follow into in his dreams at times and when he woke up the world would seem dull and diminished in comparison, at least until he saw her again...

"Then why..." Her voice is a low but he can hear her perfectly, her hands have lost their death grip on his shirt and used-to-be-a-part-of-chest-skin. She moves her flat hand slowly against his chest a small up and down movement that feels almost out of habit, she probably doesn't even realize she's doing it. She definitely maimed his chest however, he can feel the sting as she moves her hand, its a sweet sort of pain. He lifts his face a bit, dragging his chin slowly where his forehead had been, his face now in her hair the smell of lavender and smoke in the air once again. He remembers wanting to run his hand through her fiery curls once more, he doesn't deny himself the opportunity this time.

"Because I am stupid, and It was easier to run." Pulling himself back to finally look her in the eye, he moves his hand up along her back finding her hair and running his fingers slowly through her thick and lovely curls, savoring the feeling.

She bites her lip looking up at him intently, she's still pressed against him and it takes all his willpower to keep himself from bending down slightly and freeing that lip with his own. He focuses of the feel of her hair, the length it is cool fire soft and alive in his fingers... and his other hand around her waist, her hands still resting lightly on his chest, her warmth, her softness...

"Gunther."

"Yes?" It takes him a moment to focus his mind on her words.

"Then why did you stop me... from taking... removing..." She goes slightly red once more, the color spreading over her face and neck, her hands move down curling in on themselves she presses them together again just below her breasts (he gulps), he had never noticed how expressive her hands were, until they were pressed up against him, he must have been to busy looking at every other part of her.

He takes his own hand out of her hair to run it along her cheek, until she looks up at him again "I did not want it to be like that. You deserve better." _Better than him, certainly and a better situation at that._ "No matter how impatient _I_ may be." He raises his eyebrow at her, color splaying across her features again. He doesn't want her to misunderstand him this time. "You should not have to do anything you do not want. Just because I could not dredge up the courage to say or do anything, to do things the poper way... I... It should only happen if you _actually_ want to." His heart skips a couple of beats as the words come out of his mouth.

"I don't things that I don't want to." Jane says, she sounds slightly affronted. "I agreed to this for the same reasons, Gunther." Her mouth moves in the most wonderful way when she says his name. "And under the same understanding. I knew precisely what I was getting. We both did." She shifts, and he knows she means to set her hands on her hips, but hes still holding on to her so she just shifts her weight instead "We are in the same boat you and I."

He stays quiet because he knows it is untrue, he hadn't agreed for the same reasons as she had, he hadn't done it out of loyalty or obedience he had done it because he was selfish, because he was offered the chance to have Jane, and he had taken it masking himself under those other circumstances. Lying even to himself about his true motives... He realizes after a moment that he has his hand in her hair once again.

"So," He says, his mouth feels dry and his heart begins its race-horse pace once again. "What do we do now?"

* * *

 _Thanks once again for the reviews I love to see your feedback and just the fact that you take time to say something means so much._

 _You guys keep me writing. I've already written the next part so I promise I won't leave you hanging here for to long. Wendsday didn't let me get this up early, (but I tried! I did.) But here it is on schedule. At 12:00 so I think that is pretty good._

 _See you next Thursday... Maybe a bit earlier..._

 _I have kept you waiting... I don't know... Do you want it early... ;)_

 _Let me know your feelings on this!_


	10. What We Must

_Tessa, and all of you lovely readers, for you. A day early._

 _Not yet the end of the fic but finally the end of the night_

* * *

 _"So," He says, his mouth feels dry and his heart begins its race-horse pace once again. "What do we do now?"_

 _..._

Jane looks up at him her eyes bright and alert, the deepest green in the warm dim light of the fire, and steps back from him finally breaking their embrace. He lets go of her reluctantly, some part of him feels like its pulled out of him as he loses contact.

"We do what we must." She answers, but she doesn't say it like an obligation, her voice is low and warm and completely disarming, it settles over him like breeze against the skin.

She walks to the side of the bed looking at him as she pulls herself onto it and sits right in the middle, she folds her legs onto it beneath her. She puts her hands against the mattress, holding her weight on them. She looks tiny, he realizes as he walks the few steps to join her. He goes to the other side following her suit and settling across from her just inches away, her hair falling forward on her face as she stares at their hands splayed next to each other. He lifts his own brushing her hair back, he slips his hand into her hair again brushing her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes are closed and she leans forward.

He kisses her slowly this time, savoring and losing himself in the moment, in the sweetness of her mouth and the momentary simpleness of it. It bares none of the weight of their previous kisses, not of being watched by all, or to make her understand what he had been drowning in, just for a moment a kiss. Then she leans into him, and the feeling is new but just as alive and precious, her hands moving slowly upward along his arms until her hands are in his hair holding them together. And it becomes something more yet again; deeper.

With all her weight leaned into him, it feels so natural to slip his arm around her back using the other on the bed to guide her slowly down. And everything changes once more. She is underneath him now. Her body pressing warmth against his, her mouth against his, and now his heart feels like it might, finally, after everything, burst completely through his chest.

Despite that he moves slowly. Kissing her slowly. _We do what we must._ They might find themselves alone but he can feel the weight of this moment. This moment that they have come to with full knowledge and consent but that has pressed on them none the less. He cannot fathom this moment shared with others as it might have otherwise been, as was the usual custom. Still the weight remains the same, the weight of others eyes on this private moment, this moment does not belong to them, not entirely. He moves deliberately, not letting himself go, no matter how much he wants to.

Its a blurry thing full of awkward moments. Jane runs her hands along his back, (each time she settles them in a different spot he imagines once again burning through his clothes and into his skin) digging her fingers in occasionally when he makes bold moves, like when moves his knees between her own.

Her knees clutch at his hips, he sucks his breath in suddenly, he feels sunbursts along his body, turning his head into buzzing and white once again, he might explode. His fingers grip the bedclothes her sides knuckles going white. He pulls up after a moment of getting a grip on himself and her eyes study his face, her mouth is open her lips slightly swollen, parted. Her breath comes in fast bursts, her chest moving along with the upbeat rhythm. He recaptures her lips once more, less careful than before and more desperate now that they are wedged more closely together.

He moves his hand down grabbing her leg right above the knee, to bring her closer, just to touch more of her. She makes a noise somewhere between a gasp and a sigh, with her legs bent around him her shift has pooled around her waist leaving her legs completely bare, he is touching her actual skin. Pressed together as they are in her shift and his shirt it is something else to actually be touching her skin to skin. He runs his hands along the length of her thigh, her skin is soft the warmth seeping into his fingers making him want more, more, _everything._ He continues his trek until his hand all the way up, until her clothes are bunched up over her hip and her stomach. Small trembling breaths escape her mouth, her head bent back he places kisses against the tenderness of her throat. He moves away that hand reluctantly shifting his weight so that he can do the same on the other side. Her own are fisted on either side on the collar of his shirt, a current of energy seemingly running through them from where her fist rest on his collarbone and his hand on her hip. Her mouth finds his once again, she moves it fiercely against his own.

He stops, breathing hard pushing up from her, looking for any flicker of doubt or worry. Any hesitance or concern from her, but there is none, not from her. She looks determined, her eyes dark and- She pulls him down from the collar of his shirt where her hands are, her mouth crashing into his her mouth quick and demanding. His balance is thrown off all his weight landing on her for a second, her stomach and chest lifting him with her breathing, he scrambles to regain his weight on his elbows and stop crushing her, "I'm sorry." He breaths against the warmth at the crook of her neck, mortified. Her body is trembling slightly under him and he realizes a second later that she is laughing, little breathless laughs that make her stomach quiver against his own, heat and embarrassment spike into his stomach in a particularly bizarre mix of desire and mortification.

She presses her hand against his cheek. He marvels at how intimate it feels, that small gesture, suddenly, despite the current position they find themselves in. He leans his cheek into her hand, and smiles.

"You were taking too long." She tells him, placing her bottom lip between her teeth in a small smile, as if embarrassed of her admittance. Sweat has the hair at her temples in a slightly darker shade of red, he touches that spot with the tips of his fingers warmth filling every part of him. She is the most radiant thing he has ever laid eyes on. She is a star in that sky that he has fallen into. He had always thought stars emitted a rather lonely glow, a far away and cold light. But light _is_ heat and Jane is a white-hot heat. An instantaneous burn all the way through his skin, to his bones and into his soul.

He pulls her lip out from between her teeth lowering his head, to take it between his own. "You are right." He whispers, as he moves mouth along her jaw and neck as before, pressing his body against hers, moving against her. "It has been my fatal flaw this night." _And my entire life_ , he thinks. At least when it comes anything concerning Jane, because at the moment he cannot remember anything that isn't Jane. "But not anymore."

She is not the one holding him back, this entire day the only one holding him back has been himself. Holding himself from Jane, from everything that he wants. Everything that is right in front him. The most precious and real, _Jane_...

She gasps, a real shuddering gasp that he feels in his chest.

Her hands are a sharp movement pressing to her face, she wipes quickly at her watering eyes not letting it turn into tears. She is panting working through the pain. While he is not sure that he himself is even breathing.

She looks up at him with a look that makes his heart soar but also crumples it into a million pieces, only Jane would be capable of doing both to him with one look. It is the sweetest look he has ever gotten from her or anyone, not that any other person exists at the moment. Her eyebrows pull together in the middle, she looks concerned. She takes his face, only inches away, in both her hands. "Its okay Gunther, I am all right." He wonders at what true pity his face must be if _she_ reassuring and comforting _him_ while she is the one in pain.

He feels like he exists in two plains like some part of him is floating above everything in the immutable white buzzing that has returned, and the other is full present with her, hating the pain that he is inflicting on her.

"I wish it were me..." He whispers to her.

"Ha." The sweet shiny look doesn't leave her face. "That is nonsense, we both know I can take this so much better than you would ever be capable of. You would be in serious tears. I remember you staying floored the one time accidentally knicked you between the legs." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"That... is not something I want to remember in this moment... In fact, this moment might not have been possible if you had managed to hit me any harder."

"Imagine how I feel now... I can certainly take more than you." The way he feels must show on his face because she drops her playful but mocking tone. "It is getting better." Her voice is sincere as she pushes some hair away from his face.

He just nods, swallowing. Her hands still haven't moved from his face. They hold him from floating away, her entire body cradles him and holds him. They fit together in way he had never imagined correctly, in way he could have never known before this moment.

They just look at each other in the small space between them. Her ragged breathing becoming smoother, and the words just tumble out of his mouth. "You are the best person I have ever known."

"What?" Her breathing picks up once more but it is different this time. Like a fast tempo to a different more lively tune.

"You are the bravest, strongest, most beautiful and tenacious woman that I have encountered. That day, do you remember? When we spared in the rain." He remembers it so well, a day like any other except for the torrent falling down from the sky. It is burned in his mind so vividly he could see it now... They had kept fighting even as the rain began, they had been arguing and were locked in one of their death matches, neither one willingly to concede even to the immutable force of mother nature. Everyone else had left a while go used as they were to their constant rivalry. Anyone with any sense had gone inside, even Dragon had flown off to his cozy and dry cave. But him and Jane had continued their arduous battle. At one point soaked completely as they were, Gunther kicked some of the muddy ground at their feet, up. It splattered on her, covering parts of Jane's face and her hair, even her chest. But it hadn't even slowed her down. Catching him of guard, she had taken the advantage that he had hoped to gain and smacked into him with her shoulder, the full weight of her body behind the blow sending him toppling onto the ground. Another quick movement of her her hand knocked his wooden sword well and away the point of her own coming to rest beneath his chin. It was that moment, when he looked up at her, filthy, covered in mud, entirely drenched but triumphant, that it had hit him in the stomach worse than one of her blows, more like a dagger to the gut. He expected to feel anger or envy as he often did when she beat him, instead he felt desire, raw and deep within him and he knew he would never want someone as much as he wanted her, he would never want _anything_ as much as wanted her. "You won and that moment I knew I had to have you, I knew my life would always be found wanting if I never did. That is why agreed to marry you, Jane." It was only later that he realized how truly deep those feelings went. That she had become part of his very existence and so rooted into his being long before then, he was no longer a whole person without her. It was later that he had come to know that he would never, ever, have her. But he was was able survive at her side- at her opposite- as long as she was in his life. As long as he got to make her scowl and smile in equal measures, as long as he never lost her light and warmth. "You I have wanted for a very long, long time and for longer still I have-" His words, pouring out so uncontrolled, are cut short as they crash together again. She has closed the distance in full and total abandon.

Any restraint they had kept, (that _he_ had kept) gone; broken and lost. Their movements suddenly frantic. Kisses and gasps. Touches and moans. Heat and perspiration. She is wrapped all around him and he in her.

It isn't long until it is too much, too much heat, too much presence, too much Jane.

" _Gunther."_ She calls his name, her hands digging into his sides and his world implodes, the buzzing whiteness coming over him in full and sudden force. It takes everything with it and then slowly reveals it back to him, piece by piece. First is the breathing but not only his own, her presence, her body beneath him she comes into focus. He is trembling and he knows it.

They settle their breathing, the world coming fully back to him. There is a great swell in his chest as his feelings crash in on themselves there. He isn't sure if it is good or bad, he has no true name for it. It just settles itself there as he moves to lay next to her. She adjusts her garment pulling it down as she turns on her side like him and the look at each other in the space separates them. He wonders if she feels it as well, the strange swell of all emotions ready to burst full inside his chest.

Then she links her hands with his and the connection opens between them again, and that swell disintegrates into nothing. Perhaps it was the lack of contact that left him feeling nothing and everything at once. He loops his fingers with hers, running them back and forth her thumb against palm, his over her knuckles. Their rings, new and shiny as they are, spark life into their hands. He wants to say something, finish his earlier sentence, explain how just the simple act of holding her hand in his makes breathing easier, but he can't, exhaustion pulls at him in the lull of the moment. The day finally catching up to him from waking up early to fetch a cow, to the restless nerves of wedding, to this night...

Thoughts slip and flow and soon he is not in this world but the one of his making instead. Sleep takes them both.

* * *

 _So, it finally happened. This was my...*counts* fourth...? One of these scenes that I've written. (including the one in In The End, which was my first ever.)_

 _All of them have been Jane and Gunther, and the others cut off at different moments._

 _I meant to end this at the part where Gunther says "But not anymore." But I felt like I was robbing you guys of the moment... so I extended it._

 _It is interesting to write these under such different circumstances. Also its a bit more difficult (for me) to write this with Gunther's perspective but hope you guys enjoyed it._

 _Thank you Guys for the reviews! They mean everything!_

 _Please let me know what you guys think! This was probably the most difficult to try and get right. So please drop a comment below or PM me if you wish!_

 _I don't think that this will be my next update, but I hope to not take too long before we get back to this!_


End file.
